


「特里休中心/辣妹视角」她的十四年

by SolubleMoon



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolubleMoon/pseuds/SolubleMoon
Summary: 请记住你被爱着。
Relationships: Spice Girl & Trish Una
Kudos: 2





	「特里休中心/辣妹视角」她的十四年

  
她降生时，医院里很安静，墙上摇动着一丛蜘蛛百合，像丝丝绿色的火。多纳泰拉躺在病床上，初夏溽热，汗湿透她潮水般的卷发。我凭着本能朝她身边靠拢，如同一个气泡触碰另一个气泡。她是如此柔软、袒露，皮肤上仿佛还留有子宫的形状。她精神微弱，故我也只是团意识不清的幻影，但替身不会忘事，所以我可以将这个小小的美丽时刻从贝壳里取出来反复欣赏：小特里休还没睁眼，浑身湿漉漉的，身上黏着她母亲的淡红色，小巧的五官像不规则的珍珠那样嵌在脸上。护士用毛巾裹起她，给她称重量。多美的孩子啊，另一个护士说，在白色的薄本子上运笔如飞，她姓什么？多纳泰拉撑起上半身，笑挂在唇边，声音细若游丝：写乌纳就好，乌纳。

她一岁那年，眼睛的颜色稳定下来，遗传自她母亲的绿眼珠，被毛莨环绕的池塘的颜色，洁白如晨星的奥菲利亚在其中溺毙。她头发是淡粉色，小小的脚趾像蔷薇花苞，多纳泰拉很为她自豪，给她拍了许多照。多纳泰拉的朋友来家里，都乐意给她呵痒，轻轻掐一掐她的脚掌看她的反应。我碰不到她，悬在她上空，她穿过我，看吊饰在婴儿床上晃荡。

她两岁那年，多纳泰拉带她去见她的外祖父。你还知道回来，老人咆哮，你和你的野种都不许进我家的门，但他过后还是送来了钱，她们有自己的房子住了。多纳泰拉的父母很久以前就离婚了，特里休的外祖母从不常来往的亲戚那里得知消息，从国外赶回来，带了很多礼物，那时她已经三岁多了。

她四岁那年得了百日咳，多纳泰拉每天用婴儿车推她去几个街区外的诊所，回到家，把所有窗户都打开，再小心地给每扇窗子都上了纱窗。屋里乱糟糟的，到处都有药瓶，冰箱上摆着燃剩的蜡烛和怀抱婴儿的玛利亚的圣像。她常在夜晚突然惊醒，咳得涕泪交流，多纳泰拉一边给她拍背一边沉沉睡去。我也不太好受，蜷缩在她们中间，看地上的月光渐渐变换成黎明。

她五岁那年一个人溜出家门去玩，在草地上翻滚，心砰砰乱跳，腿上永远带着抓破了的蚊子包和灌木丛划出的道道。晚上多纳泰拉下班回家，看见被她藏进洗衣篮最底层的背心短裤上满是泥土，骂她是个野孩子，她一直用通红的眼睛盯着地面。十点，她房间里灯光淡掉后，多纳泰拉坐在窗边点起一根细烟，用手背擦去脸上的泪水。我到她房间去，被窝里传来小小的抽泣声。五岁之后她就很少哭了。

她六岁那年进了小学。早晨，她一边吃麦片一边告诉多纳泰拉她在学校学到的新词。我爸爸爱我吗？她突然问多纳泰拉，在桌子下晃动双腿。你爸爸当然爱你，多纳泰拉说，头也不抬：他不可能不爱自己的孩子，但他死了，在你出生前就死于一场大火，我还留着那时的剪报，我们不要谈论他了吧。这个家讨厌父亲这个词，它像颗在爱泉里惊起涟漪的石子，但是小特里休的蜡笔夹里，粉色总用得最快。我看着她插画本上形形色色的父亲，高矮胖瘦，通通有和她一样的头发。她偷偷用多纳泰拉的香水把那些画薰得很香。

她七岁那年，多纳泰拉带她回外祖父家过暑假。她不喜欢外祖父，因为他总是板着脸，但她喜欢外祖父的院子，那里有很多葡萄藤，阴凉遮蔽，我们常并排坐在被蔓草拽进地里的木板箱上，一起仰望天空。她也不怎么愿意去找多纳泰拉，多纳泰拉那段时间变得很敏感，有严重的洁癖，常在深夜给家具挪位置，好像那些家具是屋子里的幽灵。她在家具的拖拽声中也能沉沉入睡，觉得那些声音踏实而安全，充满了多纳泰拉的存在。有时她会裹着毯子跑进客厅，像一片软绵绵浸满了困意的丝绒落到多纳泰拉膝头，让她爱抚她的头发，那样的夜晚她们都能一觉睡到天亮。

她八岁那年喜欢上了数学，也喜欢音乐，这两样东西同时令她忧伤又兴奋。和同龄人比，她不太合群，在小团体的过家家游戏里常被安排扮演不讨喜的角色。我才不要呢，她说。我跟着她一起扮鬼脸。她自己慢慢走下街道回家，我与她的影子一前一后，那天余下的时间笔直地在我们面前伸长。她走到租碟店，归还《彼得潘》又借了《铁钩船长》，在回家的路上买面包片给自己做晚餐。她做的三明治有一种疲倦的味道，仿佛把自身裹挟起来，她吃了几口就不再吃了。

她九岁那年个子突然长高，腰肢收紧，圆圆的脸变尖变细，鼻子挺直，显得幼稚又端庄。其他姑娘还在穿圆领衫的时候她就换上了抹胸上衣，锁骨线条毕现，胸口系着大朵的蝴蝶结。她是小小的天后赫拉，一个眼神便可使林中宁芙们噤若寒蝉，也有人在背后说她的坏话，说她很傲气，爱撒无谓的谎，还有人说她是那种会和男孩子胡来的女孩。一些女孩子模仿她，把头发染成粉色，像她一样双腿交叠地坐着，希望有人会来搂她们的肩膀。但其实从没有哪个男孩的手搭上过特里休的肩，她放学直接回家，边听音乐边做作业。她好像传染了一点多纳泰拉的强迫症，二人合力，屋子里每天都很干净，邻居们前来拜访都要在门口踌躇半天。其实她不太像她的母亲，我想，看着她从多纳泰拉手里接过洗好的盘子，如果说多纳泰拉的执拗和多愁善感都遗传给了她，那么不知道她从父亲那获得了什么，才能对一切都显得漫不经心。

她十岁那年决心要更瘦一点，每天很早就醒，睁眼后先冷冰冰地把自己从头到脚抚摸一遍。节食让她对除了食物以外的一切都很冷漠，也更容易激动，常常为她的沙拉里加了太多油醋汁跟多纳泰拉怄气。她因为缺少卡路里而精神萎靡的时候，我也感觉虚弱无力，和她一起躺在沙发上。那段时间家里的关系变得紧张，多纳泰拉没有再婚，一直都很爱她，但她们也常常吵架。反正我也只是你一夜情的产物，她吼着。多纳泰拉哭了，跑进屋子，拿起电话又放下，最后坐在地板上，背靠着墙，身体一点点往下滑，露出来的胸膛上有一枚吻痕。过了一会她跑过来紧紧抱住多纳泰拉的肩，她们像她小时候那样睡在一起。特里休的厌食后来自愈了，只是她吃东西比以前更挑剔，喜欢把食物切成小块，在盘子里摆放整齐，比起热食，她更爱吃冷的东西。

她十一岁那年心里燃起了隐秘的表现欲，迷恋上了电影明星和歌星那像阳光一样洒落，再从每个人指缝间溜走的爱和美丽。她去上芭蕾课，把劳娜·希尔的《萨德勒斯·维尔斯家》系列书翻得都磨破了边角，还学了几手扑克牌戏法。她跟着杂志和电影学化妆，把眼影涂成哈特切普苏特，用奶油质地的唇膏掩住她娇俏的唇峰，使其有格温妮丝·帕特洛那样坚毅细直的轮廓。我看着她认真地在脸上忙碌，想着她很爱自己，所以注定终生浪漫。她有时练舞直至深夜，芭蕾教室空空荡荡，她在黑暗中起舞，我拥着她起舞，她一个人的舞。

她十二岁那年进了中学，那时她长着大女孩的脸，骨架纤长像成年人，皮肤却还和婴儿时一样芳馨，大家的目光都投注在她身上。和其他美得毫无保留的女孩子不同，她身上有种属于过去的感觉，像一个未知前情的故事。我飘浮在空中，从背后默默环抱着她，屈起双膝围住她的腰，脸贴着她的背，有种回归本源的安心，好像我们之间的缝隙在逐渐合拢，重新变回一整块蠢蠢欲动的生命。我们没有一刻分开过，如果她是一条美人鱼，我就是她身后摇曳的尾鳍。她永远也不会是一个人。

她十三岁那年，女孩的美和女人的美融于一瞬，像黎明前天光乍泄的玫瑰色的云。她穿提臀的内裤，开衩很高的裙子，将皮带往里勒紧一扣，腰腹的线条美得令人终身难忘。对这种美的欣赏无关性别，男孩女孩眼里都有为她而沉溺的光。倾慕的心像汛期的大海，而她是其中泛着朦胧磷光的礁石。她从来不让男孩子载她，自己骑自行车冲下一个个陡坡，像一条在空中声嘶力竭歌唱的飘带。她还往面包店里色眯眯盯着她看的店主脸上砰地打过一拳，第二天照样去那家店买糕饼。但她大多数时间很安静，有人说，特里休像睡美人，有不清醒的绿眼睛，嘴唇饱满，像在期待一个吻。但特里休不是睡美人，特里休是被蔷薇层层环绕的堡垒，我如此想着。

她十四岁那年，多纳泰拉得了病，病得越来越重，医生用尽办法也无法让她好起来。她每天放学后直奔医院，给多纳泰拉喂饭、梳头发。多纳泰拉后来常常梦呓，索里特·纳索，她念叨这个名字，我和特里休都不知道那是谁。有一次多纳泰拉抓住医生的手，讥讽地笑着说，索里特，你回来了，没有你我还是把她养那么大了。特里休在和护士交谈，没有听见这句话。  
  
有天夜里，她瑟缩在角落，手里抓着护士送给她的樱桃味糖果。我坐在她身边，像一朵山茶枝桠下未绽的蓓蕾。我会不会变成一个人，她喃喃自语。我从背后抱着她，像一块粉色的纱将她裹住。你还不够坚强，我轻轻地说，手掌交叠着穿过她的手掌。或许她永远不会发现我的存在，我会安静地陪她一辈子，然后像拥抱她一样拥抱她的孩子们。但是，特里休。我的吻落在她眼皮上，如果某一天，你的绿眼睛中映出了我的身影，那么我想，把你在出生那年看见的第一朵玫瑰花的记忆送给你。


End file.
